A Long Way from Kansas
by IHaveYourGoat
Summary: Three High School graduates are out to spend their last summer at a Middle Earth convention. However, these three LoTR fanatics are about to get more than they bargained for. Legolas x OC
1. Down the Yellow Brick Road

Hey, I'm SAM! This is my first story in a while. I do not own LoTR, nor any of Tolkiens characters! However, I do own the three fabulous nerds, Laura, Terry, and Anna. Please review and let me know what you think! Critics welcome!

Enjoy and thanks!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Down the Yellow Brick Road

It was the Summer, 2010, and we had just graduated not even a week ago. The thought of college and the future loomed in the background, but this was our last summer and I, along with my two best friends, was determined to enjoy it.

So, we pooled all of our money together(which didn't equate to much), gathered our gear, filled up the gas tank and set out with some goodbyes to our parents.

Terry Fields, best friend of 15 years, sat in the back of my Chevy, the crown of her crimson hair visible as she slouched, pouring over a massive book on her lap. She wore that annoying black shirt with that Japanese pop singer….Gackt, I think...plastered on it and the declaration: 'MINE', printed beneath it in bold white letters.

Glancing away from my mirror to the side, I glanced at Anna Rivers, the new girl that we had befriended some odd months ago, she was a pretty, tall girl with long pale blond hair, and an elegant face; all angles and high cheekbones. At first glance, she looked like she belonged in the Playboy mansion fraternizing with Hugh Hefner, but beneath the surface she was all nerd. She wore absolutely no makeup, and she could recite the lines to all of the LoTR movies…Believe me, I've had to sit through it.

Me? Glancing again in the mirror, I immediately focused on the road, a bit disgruntled. I'm nothing special. In fact, I set the bar for normal. I'm Average Joe in the flesh. Average height, average grades, average weight, average EVERYTHING. My hair is a plain brown, which Anna politely labeled 'chestnut', and it fell Laura Croft style to my waist. It is a bit ironic, since my name is Laura Cross…yeah, that's right. You're not the first to raise that eyebrow.

The only thing I thought unique to myself, were my blue eyes. They are a bright crystalline blue…reminiscent of the sparkling Hawaiian ocean during mid-day…

"Dude, I'm HUNGRY!"

Starting, I whipped my head to stare at Terry in disbelief. "You ate your packed sandwich only twenty minutes ago." I told her, turning back to the road to swerve around yet another pothole.

"That was BEFORE I saw that sign saying IHOP, 2 miles."

Anna chuckled, and I huffed in exasperation. "You're IMPOSSIBLE, Irish."

"Hey, don't be hating, racist sister." Terry drawled in response.

Rolling my eyes, I glanced at the clock. "Really, Terry, is this a MUST? Cant you preoccupy yourself with that book you bought from a yard sale?"

At this, Anna turned around to study it with renewed interest. "Yeah, you never told us what it was about, now that I think of it…"

Protectively, Terry hugged it to her chest, and grinned mischievously, her pale grey eyes glinting. "It's a secret."

Passing by another car, I ignored Anna's pout, and sighed when she continued to look at me expectantly. "Hey, I don't control her."

Terry blew a raspberry at Anna to back this up.

Crossing her arms, Anna lifted her nose and glanced out the window, defiantly declaring, "Well, I don't care to know, anyway!"

Yeah, right.

They continued to bicker, sending little barbs back and forth, and I was starting to seriously contemplate pulling over and committing murder. Eyes squinting, I tried to ignore the build up of that looming headache that was just starting to rear its ugly little troll head.

"GO KISS AN ORC!" Anna yelled at Terry in Elvish.

In answer, Terry stuck out her tongue, and retorted, "Legolas' fanatic."

"Damn proud!"

Gripping the wheel, I whirled towards them both and screamed, "SHUT UP OR I SWEAR TO ABBA THAT I WILL RIP YOUR ENTRAILS OUT AND SKIP ROPE WITH THEM!!!"

Silence…blessed silence.

Thoroughly satisfied, I faced forward again, and we traveled along, the car thankfully silent save for the dim hum of the melody on the radio. And I was even relaxing until…

"IHOP!!!!"

Jerking, I almost rammed into the car next to us and swerved back into our lane. "WHAT THE HELL, TERRY?!"

Anna glanced at me nervously, holding on to the edges of her seat. However, Terry didn't seem to notice the near death experience we just had, because she was still bouncing on her seat excitedly and repeatedly jabbing her finger towards something.

"IHOP! NOW! GO! EAT! _PANCAKES_!"

Snarling, I indicated and sped up, moving through the lanes in rapid speed towards the IHOP. Car horns blared, but I was through with it. She wanted Ihop and their stupid panckaes? Well, I was going to ram all the pancakes they could make down her annoying throat!

With murderous intent, I squealed into the parking lot and slipped into the first available space.

"YAY!" Terry clapped her hands, grinning so wide it threatened to split her face. Unfortunately, it didn't…

Anna touched my shoulder in sympathy, though a bit cautiously…I didn't blame her, right now I was sure that I looked like I belonged in an R rated horror film. Peering out the window, I watched Terry run towards the building, her red braids flying behind her.

"Gods preserve us…" I groaned, closing my eyes.

* * *

Thank you! Let me know what you think! Review! :D

Should I continue?


	2. Amish Wizards and Pancakes

Hey, guys! This is the second chapter to A Long Way to Kansas...which is pretty much stating the obvious. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Again, I do not own any of the LoTR characters, but I DO own the amazing, fabulous three nerds Laura, Terry, and Anna.

Anonymous reviews is enabled. Thanks for all of the reviews! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

How I ended up sitting across from a girl with a beard at an IHOP was beyond me. Maybe it's Karma.

Softly groaning I lifted my coffee and took another gulp; grimacing at the bitterness, I loaded it with more sugar.

"Terry, you're getting syrup on your beard!" Anna admonished, as she neatly folded her napkin in herlap. Terry ignored her and dumped an unhealthy amount of syrup onto her already drenched pancakes. Sending a huge grin towards Anna, Terry shoveled the pancakes into her mouth.

I swear to god, I think she unhinged her jaw …

Sighing, I eyed my friend in her Gandalf the Grey styled robes before turning towards Anna. "She's paying the bill, so don't worry yourself."

Glaring at me, Terry pointed her fork which was loaded with a huge cut of pancake and said: "Yah rahgt!"

Tilting my head, I lifted an eyebrow and inquired, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, Irish. Was that 'Yeah right'?"

I watched with smugness when she swallowed with some difficulty while Anna looked on in vague amazement. Terry turned to dig into her bag, pulling free a rather thin bill fold. Waving it in my face, she informed me,

"I'm _broke_! I've contributed enough cash already!"

Keeping my eyebrow raised, I deadpanned, "On snacks...which you ate."

Her face flushed, and she turned back to her pancakes, grumbling incoherently. Probably some insults…

Turning my head, I regarded Anna with not just a little amusement. "Can _you_ take her seriously when shehas a pancake covered beard?"

Tucking a strand of pale hair behind her ear, Anna laughed lightly; she scooped out a bit of her grapefruit, popping it into her mouth. She never spilled a drop, it astonished me, and as usual, I was slightly envious of her impeccable manners. Looking back at Terry, who was literally a walking pancake, I thought, wryly, '_Well, then again, anyone would look neat next to her…'_

"Why don't you go put on your garb as well? I've already gotten my picture taken twice!" Terry encouraged, stroking her beard affectionately.

Anna coughed, politely, as I explained to her, patiently, "They didn't get who you were, Terry. They thought you were Amish."

Terry chose to ignore this, studying the suddenly interesting salt shaker.

"So, anyway, how far are we from the Middle Earth convention?" Anna cut in, setting down her glass of tea carefully.

Scratching my head, sheepishly, I looked at her then up at the ceiling. "I'd say…"

"She doesn't know." Terry interrupted, grinning at me.

I pinned her with a warning look then returned my attention to Anna, answering, "We have some way to go."

"Translation: _I don't know_."

Growling, I snatched up a sugar packet and flung it at her; sadly, she dodged my ballistic missile with an insolent giggle that had me setting my teeth.

Sighing, Anna shook her head and drained the rest of her tea before setting it down again.

Immediately, our waiter appeared, filling her glass. I raised an eyebrow at the overly attentive boy, who was all eyes for Anna. She merely thanked him before turning to lecture Terry, who had just dropped a huge glob of pancake on her robe.

"If you need _anything_ else, just ask!" he added. Was it just me or did that have a double meaning? Looking him over, I decided that he was cute…in an American-Eagle-Clone kind of way….

Obviously disappointed with her lack of reaction, he left to wait on another table. Turning in my chair, I watched him go for a moment before facing my friends again. Of course, they were both oblivious to what had just occurred. I kind of felt bad for the kid…almost. The outcome, however, wasn't surprising.

Many boys had tried for Anna, and every single one of them had fallen flat on their face…while Terry and I laughed from the sidelines; Anna was obsessed with Legolas and anime boys stating to me once that: 'Elves and anime boys have ruined me for normal men!'

Rolling my eyes at the memory, I forced it down with another gulp of coffee while other thoughts crept up on me. I, on the other hand, had never had a boyfriend. Not one. Well, there was Donny Patterson in the third grade…but I don't think that counted for anything…

I mean, I'm not bad looking and I don't have a foul personality. But it seemed that I lacked that certain something that attracted men…what was it called…oh yeah…

--_Big boobs_.

It's really strange, but I've had men tell me that I'm too laid back…not passionate enough. What the heck? I try to kill my best friend at least twice a day and _I'm_ not 'passionate'? Maybe that's not what they meant, but I am CERTAINLY not laid back. Anna, on the other hand, is the definition of Zen and she's got men falling all over _her_ like cats on catnip.

Sometimes it irks me that she takes it for granted…

"Hey! Yoo-hoooo!"

I blinked, and focused on Terry who was waving her syrup covered hand in my face. "Ew."

Terry rolled her eyes and snorted, sitting back. "We're leaving, Space Cadet. Grab your things."

"Whatever, Irish," I sneered, good-naturedly.

* * *

It was raining. Hard.

"I can't see a god damn thing!" I hissed, leaning forward and peering through the windshield desperately trying to see.

I could tell Anna was nervous, sitting there wringing her hands, when she said, "I'm sure we'll be fine, Laura. Just focus on the car in front of us, but keep your distance."

The only one who wasn't concerned was Terry, noisily chomping on gum while stroking her beard. Here I was, in my stifling Ranger garb because of HER. Her and her damned persuasive powers…

Sending a mental glare in her direction, I deemed that she would meet an untimely end.

"Why don't you just pull over, Laura?" Anna asked, loudly, over the sound of the rain pelting the car.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, I snarled, "NEVER!"

"Sheesh, calm down, are you sure you're not the Irish one...?" Terry said, dryly.

I heard her turn another page of that book, and mumble something but I was too intent on the road to care much. This was our last summer; I refused to end up in a ditch somewhere in bloody Kansas!!

I could feel Anna studying me, her concern obvious and I endeavored to take deep breaths to calm down for her sake. It wasn't their fault. Not entirely.

Laughing lightly, I relaxed my grip on the poor wheel and switched off the radio.

"God, I'm in _such_ a foul mood…"

Terry grinned, and leaned forward, book in hand. "Well, my darling, I have decided to brighten your day by letting you both in on my secret…"

"Don't care."

Anna sent me an uncharacteristic glare and snapped, "Speak for yourself."

Raising my eyebrows at her, I turned back to the road. "Excuse _me_, Desperado."

"I am not desperate!"

Terry made an impatient noise, and snapped her fingers. "Hey! Hey! Spotlight's on me!"

Anna turned back to her obediently, while I listened, reluctantly curious, though I kept my face bland.

"This…my friends… is a book of honest to goodness _spells." _She declared, dramatically turning it towards us with a flourish.

"Uh-huh. Check the back, I'm sure it's Made in China….right, Anna?" I teased, looking to Anna for support.

However, THAT was a waste of time...

"NO way!" Anna gasped, twisting in her chair fully, sitting on her knees. I rolled my eyes as they hunched over the book together, pouring over it.

"Are you guys serious?"

Of course, I'm ignored... Feeling the love, guys.

"This is _Elvish_." my Legolas fanatic friend exclaimed, gripping the book tightly.

...Poor book.

"Oh, come _on._ Elvish? You bought a book filled with Elvish spells at a _garage sale?" _I asked skeptically.

Leaning forward, she tilted her head at me and corrected. "An estate sale, actually."

"Same diff."

Anna however was muttering excitedly, and I was hard put to blow her excitement. I decided to indulge her.

"Alright, Anna, what does it say?"

There was a brief pause then Anna began to translate slowly.

"_Time unravels... and entwines as through the fires the Phoenix is reborn. Return as you are." _

As her words filled the silence, I felt a shiver of warning rush down my spine.

_'Perhaps we shouldn't be messing with this…'_

However, Terry was encouraging her as I was coming to my senses.

"Try it in Elvish, Anna!"

Something gripped me then, as I heard the smooth words begin to flow from her mouth, and I snapped towards them, yelling, "Don't read it!"

"OH, MY GOD! _Look out_!!" Terry screamed.

Everything seemed to slow as I whipped back around to see a large truck coming towards us. As I swung on the wheel, all I could think was 'Holy Crap'.

* * *

Holy Crap, indeed. Lol

Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Third chapter will be up soon! Any suggestions or critics are welcome! Review! :)


End file.
